Unnumbered Kisses
by onewing
Summary: A collection of short stories on hidden moments between Gwendal and Gunter during the series. GwendalGunter pairing
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou or anything linked to it. If I did,the Gwendal/Gunter pairing would be cannon. ;)

This is a collection of Gwendal/Gunter short stories that could have taken place during the series.Its a bit of a tryout before I start to work on a longer story. I welcome having my story taken apart and told, nicely, what's wrong, if you wish. Gwendal and Gunter might be a bit OOC for a while, half because it suits with a hidden side that they don't show to the others, and half because I am still getting a hang of the characters. There will probably be some Yuuri/Wolfram in the later drabbles. At any rate, please enjoy. :)

Timeframe: The night of Yuuri's coming to the castle.

Unnumbered Kisses

"I am surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be tending to his majesty?" a hard, familiar voice asked from behind him.

Smiling a little, he didn't turn from his position at the balcony railing, but answered anyways, "Conrad is with him. He has no need for me tonight."

"Indeed..." strong, warm arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back to rest against a broad chest. Slightly chapped lips touched his ear, "I've missed you, even when you finally returned... I was nearly jealous of the supposed king."

"You have no need to be jealous, Gwendal. Though his majesty is rather cute and attractive, we both know where my tastes truly lie," he turned in his capturer's arms, "Despite my stray thoughts from time to time."

Gwendal leaned forward, kissing sweet, petal soft lips demandingly, before pulling away to look his older lover in the eye, "I would prefer that you did not have those thoughts. Though, it was faintly amusing watching you rush down the hall, fighting a nosebleed and berating yourself."

Gunter blushed faintly, and looked away, "I wish I did not have such thoughts either, but," a slight smirk fought its way through the embarrassment, "not all my thoughts were on the king then."

The other man raised a steel gray eyebrow, "Oh really? And just what or who else were you thinking of, Gunter?"

"If you need to ask that, Gwen, I might as well go tend to his majesty. After all, his majesty is very new to this realm, and might need my expert opinion, or at least my undying loyalty," Gunter moved to pull out of his hold, yet he kept him close, refusing to let go.

"Oh no, I've shared you enough with the boy. And tomorrow you're going to be back on his heels like a faithful dog. I want you tonight," Gwendal stated, ignoring Gunter's struggles, despite the fact that he knew the other could easily get himself out at any time.

Just as he knew every side of his lover, from the over chaotic royal retainer, to the warrior, to the teacher, to the side only he was allowed to see, the one that held a mix of all those, and yet was simply his Gunter. The possessive side of himself wanted to just have all of Gunter just to himself, but he knew that wasn't possible. Gunter had to maintain all his sides, because he was still all those things. Even the warrior, though he had retired from combat.

The lilac haired man didn't even flinch at the remark, though he stiffened a little, letting Gwendal know he had gone too far, "Perhaps I am a dog to his majesty right now, but it is a position that I must hold. He is so very new to our world, and he knows nothing of it. Just look at the mess he has gotten himself into tonight alone!"

"So I noticed. I've never seen Wolfram so livid. Though, perhaps the match will work to our advantage," Gwendal mused, releasing Gunter for the moment.

The other stared at him in shock, "How is this going to serve the interest of the kingdom? Wolfram will kill him!"

Gwendal's lips pulled up the barest bit, "This is from his majesty's most loyal servant, who was spouting nothing but encouragement after explaining the whole challenge?"

Gunter pouted a little, "I was just being faithful, and I don't mean the match tomorrow. Considering he is the demon king, I have perfect trust that he will triumph splendidly. I meant down the line. Wolfram's temper is legendary, after all."

"That is true..." Gwendal shrugged, "They remind me a little of us. And so far, I haven't killed you yet."

Gunter blinked a little, then became thoughtful, "Those were different times, Gwendal, when we started out. Better times... And Wolfram doesn't resemble you at all."

Gwendal made a faint displeased noise, and backed Gunter to the rail. One hand reached out to capture the elder's chin, "Wolfram and I both solve things the same way. With action, over words," he then closed the gap, lips claiming Gunter's almost harshly.

Gunter relented, hands clenching the rail behind him to keep himself from falling backwards into the hedges below, while violet eyes slide shut. It was several moments before Gwendal finally backed down, pulling only a little away to allow them both room to breathe.

Gunter's eyes flickered open, and he smiled faintly, "If you'll trust me that he is indeed the true king, I'll trust your assumption on their relationship."

"I'll trust your faith in him after the match tomorrow," Gwendal pressed a calloused finger to those slightly bruised lips, "As you can choose whether to trust my assumption or not."

He then removed his finger, before moving again to claim that willing mouth with his own, fully intent on driving all thoughts of their new king, the match tomorrow, and all else from his lover's mind. At least for the night.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Thanks to jak4snape for your comments. :)

Timeframe: Right after Yuuri and Wolfram's fight.

Sweet Dreams

Dull violet eyes stared almost absently at the small, sleeping figure on the bed. He was slowly replaying the day's events in his head, while pride and wonder tried to battle away the tiredness in him.

He had been right. There was now no way to deny that this young man was indeed the demon king fated to rule their world. His previous night fears were long gone now with that reassurance.

But pride and awe can only do so much against no sleep in nearly four days time. The first couple he had been too anxious about the coming of the king to rest, then he had been too excited at the prospect of finally being near the new demon king that he had stayed up all night to watch over him. Then last night Gwendal had kept him up half the night... A faint blush came up at the thought. Then he had spent the rest of the night worrying over what he had boldly told Gwendal not too long before that that the king would be fine in the dual, instead of resting in his long time lover's gentle embrace.

His eyes started to slide close, before he shook his head, forcing them back up. He had sworn to watch over the king till he awoke, and he could not abandon that duty because of a simple case of exhaustion. That was his least foe, and he knew he could defeat it.

Or so he thought, yet once again found his eyes drifting shut, before he woke himself once more.

A faint, warm breath blew over his ear, making him start from his chair, and whorl to face none other then Gwendal. Blue eyes watched him with flickering amusement, while that ever present frown grew deeper, "Go to bed, Gunter. The king is perfectly fine without you watching him."

"But, Gwendal... I promised that..." he stuttered to a halt when one hand gripped his wrist, and Gwendal tugged him towards the door.

"No. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Besides, Wolfram stated he wished to sit with the king tonight," the gray haired man nodded to the silent younger brother at the side of the door.

Gunter turned surprised eyes towards the other, who only rolled his sharp green orbs at their antics, before Gwendal pulled Gunter fully out the door, and down the hall, towards Gwendal's room. Only once they were behind the safe door of his room did Gunter try to protest again.

"Gwendal, is that wise? After all, the king did just beat him..." gentle lips claimed his in a faint kiss, silencing him.

Once Gwendal was satisfied, he pulled away, "They'll be fine. You need your rest. I know you haven't had any decent sleep since the boy was summoned," quick, diligent hands were already moving to devastate Gunter of his shirt. Gunter mildly wondered on how those same hands that had so often helped him from his clothes were at least letting him keep his pants, while Gwendal pushed him towards the bed.

His boots were swiftly gone, and he was once again gently, but determinedly pressed into the mattress, while Gwendal shifted his legs onto the bed, and covered him with the light blanket.

Tender fingers, so used to the sword and pen, softly touched his hair, then caressed his cheek as Gwendal stole one last kiss, "Rest well."

Gunter sighed, knowing it was useless to try changing his lover's mind once it was set. And the bed was much more comfortable then the hard chair he had been sitting in for the last few hours... Burrowing deeper into the covers, he was asleep long before Gwendal finally undressed and climbed into their bed to follow him into dreams.


	3. Arguments

Thanks to Sayonara-san and Meowzy-chan for your comments. :)

Timeframe: After the coronation, before Yuuri's return

Arguments

He was going to rip that belt straight from Gunter's hands. It had been a day since the coronation ceremony, and since Yuuri's disappearance, back to his own world. In all that time, Gunter hadn't spoken to him, or let go of the belt he had pulled off of his so called Majesty.

If one did not know what had happened, one would have guessed the young demon King had died, what with Gunter's attitude. It was beginning to wear on Gwendal's nerves.

Though, if he thought about it, the silences had happened the day before the coronation, and then Gunter had been cold and glaring. Gwendal had guessed at the time that it was because he had been left behind, by both his Majesty, and Gwendal himself. But the longer this went on, the more he wondered if that had been all it was.

Finally, irritated, he set down his pen, and got up. Moving to his long time lover, who was standing, moodily looking out the window, he reached over, and grabbed the belt from Gunter's hands before the other could react. Gunter made a noise of protest, looking to him with a glare. Gwendal merely stared back, waiting to hear a protest. It would be better then the silence, or the wailing over his Majesty.

"Give it back, Gwendal," he could almost see the pout wanting to come up with that tone of voice. Not whining, Gunter did not whine. Cry, be completely melodramatic, over the edge hysterical, but the retainer would never whine. This was more of an annoyed request.

"Not till you tell me what is wrong with you. The King was merely sent back to his world. We knew that would happen eventually. He'll be back later, when we have need of him," he stated gruffly.

"I know that," Gunter snapped, not reaching to take the belt back yet, "That's not what's wrong," his tone dropped a little, sullen, "at least, not all of it."

"Then what?" he was tired of this game, and his stormy gray eyes were showing just how tired.

Glaring once more. Gunter turned away, "You should know what's wrong. I still don't approve of your actions not too long ago."

There it was. Now it made sense. Scowling, he tossed the belt to his desk, before crossing his arms, "I did what was needed, and I got what was best for the country. It helped him finally decide to be our king, rather then hover over the idea, and I saved him."

"You put him into danger, and forced him to choose," Gunter rebuffed, not turning to him.

"I did what was best. We needed him to understand the situation, and now he does, to some extent. We don't need another weak and clueless leader. This at least proved he cares something about the people, which is a start," Gwendal returned darkly, anger growing now.

"You couldn't see that before?" sharp eyes were sparking as Gunter turned back to him, "Your observation skills are lacking if you didn't see that before. Especially with what happened at that duel."

"What I saw was the King within that child reacting. I have faith in what's in the boy, but not in that boy. He had no idea what he's dealing with, or how bad things could be, or how bad they are becoming. You and Conrad want to sugar coat this, but that's not possible. I will not sacrifice this kingdom again to another worthless, selfish monarch," his voice was cold, sharp, and tense. He could not allow it to happen again. It had taken so long to rebuild everything, and they had all lost so much...

Hard purple eyes softened to violet once more, as a slightly stunned look overcame Gunter's features. For a moment, they could only look at each other, before Gwendal continued, "You should understand that. You know me better then anyone. You know I would not do anything that would hurt this country, or our King. I just wanted to give him the reality of this. He's shown that he could be a good King, with time, but I can't trust a child. Not until he's fully ready to take on the burden we've had to bear."

"Gwendal..." Gunter seemed unable to say anything, for once.

"I know how concerned you are, for our Majesty, but you used to trust me more then this, Gunter. I know I failed before to protect things as well as I should have..." slender fingers pressed against his lips.

"Hush," Gunter's voice was soft, almost gentle, "You're right. I should trust you more. I should know your intentions better then anyone. I am sorry I doubted you," lips replaced those fingers, kissing him chastely, "I will do better, I will trust you like I should. You only want what I want in the end, for our country to be safe."

"I'm glad you finally understand," Gwendal said, the faintest smile coming to his lips as he leaned in to return the kiss Gunter had given him, deepening it this time.


	4. Hopes

Wow, thanks for all your comments Tina Caps, Meowzy-chan, koorimechick, stupid-gizka, AncientSilverYouko, Lady Dusk -Raku-, GaBo0 and littlefiction. Sorry for the amazingly long wait.

Hopes

Timeline: Post Yuuri's return, before he leaves to find Morgif.

"You seem a mess today, love."

Gunter almost didn't catch the words, far too enjoying the message he was being given. Firm hands never stopped as they went up and down his back, pressing just enough, easing out the tension left there from the rather stressful day.

Really, it was a wonder he was still in such good health, after being jumped, and then the whole matter with Anissina's experiments... Gunter was still thanking the Great One that his lover was so good with his hands.

"Blame those... creatures Yozak tends to keep company with at times, and Anissina. I think I'm going to slip a document in stating experiments created by her are to be banned before being tested on helpless demons," Gunter stated, before moaning slightly as one tense spot unraveled.

An amused rumble above him, those gentle hands pressed in a bit more, going lower, "Mother didn't go for it. I suppose you'll be taking advantage of the fact that the king won't read what he signs."

"Of course," it was a rare thing for Gunter to ever think of taking advantage of his beloved Majesty, but that was a matter of life and death, so he could forgive himself for it once.

Another chuckle, rough lips upon his right shoulder, worshiping an old scar there.

Such casualness, on the brink of what could lead to chaos. He knew neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, not within the safety of their bedroom. Not when it was just the two of them, and the rest of the world was locked away a few hours before.

They had had enough of the rest of the world, facing another war was something neither of them wanted. Even if it was needed...

"Do you think he'll make it?" a quiet question, it slipped his lips before he could hold it back.

Gwendal's hands paused on his hips, holding there, tight along his skin, almost hard enough to cause bruises. He didn't complain, he waited instead for his answer.

"I don't know," it was an honest answer, the younger didn't. Neither of them did.

"We'll have to go to war again if he fails," and though there was such a hatred in his chest at the humans, at how they kept forcing things... He still didn't want to go to war again. They had lost so much the last time.

"I know," grim, Gwendal understood everything he would never say. They had lived through it, they remembered it, they had watched lives destroyed and taken because of it.

Neither wanted it again, even if it was obvious that they were willing to do it again. They wouldn't let the humans overrun their land, their people. It was their duty...

"I want to have faith in him, Gwendal," Gunter stated softly, words muffled as he buried his face into his arms, "I desperately want him to succeed. I know he's just a child, as you said, and he knows so little right now... But I want to have faith in the peace he wants to bring. Even if it is a hopeless cause."

Those hands moved again, slow, in even circles along his hips, staying there, "In some part of me, I do as well. But I won't put true faith until he proves he can start doing it. Wanting something, and being able to do something to get it, are different things."

"I know, but he has such faith we can avoid war. If he gets Morgif..." Gwendal cut his lover off.

"If he gets it. He's still struggling with the fact that it's a demon sword," mild disdain.

A very faded chuckle from Gunter, "He's adjusting..."

"Very slowly. Let us hope if he gets it, he doesn't destroy the world with it on accident," a return to lighter things, to avoid the worry weighing in both their hearts.

"I don't think he can do that, Gwendal," a light chide, Gunter shifted under him.

"I wouldn't be surprised," the comment was very dry, as those hands made to work back up, finally weaving into silver locks.

An almost purr from Gunter, "Finally going to tend to my hair, are you?"

"I feel sorry for how misused it is. I'm going to have to tell them to keep their hands off you from now on," another tender kiss, between his shoulder blades this time, "You're mine after all, and this is my castle. And no one touches what's mine without my say so."

A faint shiver went through Gunter, "I'll be sure to ask you before we... make ourselves at home next time."

"You don't have to. The King however," a nip at his left shoulder, "I might make you beg to let him use my castle."

A tremble then, "I'll gladly do anything for his Majesty."

A smirk against his skin, "I expect to take full advantage of that."

They would avoid the world for one more night. Tomorrow, Yuuri would ride out to find Morgif, and their hopes would go with him. But for the night, they could avoid thoughts of war, of what might come if he failed.

For one last night, they had to shut the world out, in case chaos came again.


	5. Sorry

Thanks to Meowzy-chan and CTHKSI for your comments. This is a very short post, just a little fluff piece. Promise the next will be longer.

* * *

Sorry 

Timeline: Right before Yuuri returns with Morgif.

He supposed Gwendal had a reason to be upset. It had been his fault about the fumes, and about how silly they had gotten. He still wasn't quite clear on all that had happened, only that it had briefly involved a kitten, before that had scampered off and then there were hazy memories of love making on the kitchen floor.

He was still sore from that, so he assumed that hadn't been a dream.

He was sure they hadn't gotten caught, they had been in their bed the morning after, though he oddly felt the need to thank Anissina for that...

Gwendal hadn't spoken to him all morning after that, likely because of something the other remembered that he didn't. He had tried to apologize, bringing strawberries, intent on suggesting a break from paper work and having a snack, as he knew his lover was very fond of the fruit.

Only to cause another upset. So he had teased Gwendal a bit about his hobby, acting as if he didn't know, and then miss guessing what one particular animal had been. Of course he had known it was a bear, he had watched Gwendal make it, but his lover had proceeded to take things out of proportion, again...

He was still blaming the fumes for his own stupid behavior. He should have known Gwendal would get touchy about the situation involving his beloved creations...

And now, lying in bed alone, lamenting his actions, and worrying for his King, he found himself miserable. It wasn't often that he felt so, but when he did, it was crushing.

A sigh, he shifted in bed, and paused, feeling a hand touch his side, before a warm arm wrapped about his waist, pulling him against a strong chest that he knew well.

"I never did thank you for those strawberries," was purred into his ear, as he felt teeth playfully nip at the edge of it.

Feeling a shiver work down his spine, it took him a moment to organize his thoughts, "I thought you were still angry with me."

"I was till I finished work," was the admittance, "I no longer have need to be now."

"You were only upset because of work?" Gunter was curious, and a little hopeful.

"Yes, I was behind because of that episode yesterday with you and Ginger," Gwendal defended, rough lips coming in contact with his shoulder.

Gunter moaned, only to pause, "Ginger?"

"The cat," was Gwendal's short answer, "I named her that," that hand was moving lower, "Where did you get her?"

Groaning, and moving to encourage that travel south, Gunter paused one last time, "I'm not sure... Does it matter?"

"Not a bit," Gwendal assured, nuzzling into him, deciding to wait till morning to tell him that Ginger had decided to make Gunter's closest her new nest.


End file.
